Cumples o te jodes
by Shinoby Nehory
Summary: Fuimos secuestrados...en serio¡? Nunca creí que nos quisieran para un show (?)...heheh bn no hagan retos tan subidos de tono o los denunciare a la fepade (?) -si ese fue el famoso summary cx
1. Secuestros D:

Bn! Aqui con otro fic mas! Si lo se todavia no termino uno y ya empiezo con otro xD Espero les guste! *-* hehehe bueno! Aqui habra Ocs tanto mios: Nehory, Itsuko y Kuroshiro, y tanto de mi prima Sakery: Jake, Blake y Rox

Bien! Espero les guste y sin mas!...comenzamoooos~...

Cumples o te jodes

Era una noche común y corriente para una chica pelirroja...sip! Después de haber terminado su empleo en Freddy's su vida no era tan divertida, todo era monótono para ella, su vida era mas divertida cuando un pelirrojo humanoide estaba en ella...pero bueno, no todo se puede en esta vida, ahora se resignara con estar en ese incomodo suelo...suelo incomodo!?

Q-que rayos!? -se despierta incomoda la pelirroja al verse en ese lugar tan extraño y se levanta de golpe viendo el lugar

E-eh? Que es todo ese ruido~? -se escucha una voz de fondo

Itsuko! -la pelirroja al escuchar la voz de su mejor amigo albino se avienta encima de el

N-ney!? -se sorprende el albino, uno por ver a su amiga por primera vez desde hace mucho tiempo, y otro por el extraño lugar- donde estamos?

No se donde estemos...-mira a todos lados la pelirroja en modo tsundere

Ney donde me metiste! -se escucha la voz por todo el lugar

Sakery!? -gritan ambos amigos mientras se dirigen hacia la peli plateada la cual estaba parada viendo a todos lados, y al verlos se dirige enfadada hacia su prima-

Donde estamos!? -dice la oji azul viendo frustrada su prima, nada es normal estando a su lado

Hay no se -ríe como si nada la pelirroja- pero hay están tus "hermanitos"~ -bromea mientras apunta a dos chicos abrazados en el suelo

Oigan par de maridos levántense! -les dice burlonamente la peliplateada viendo a sus hermanos en esa pose tan comprometedora

Al escuchar eso ambos se levantan rápidamente, un pelinegro súper sonrojado y un albino normal como si nada

Donde estamos? -pregunta el pelinegro con el ceño fruncido al no reconocer el lugar

Eso mismo pregunte yo~ -dice la peli plateada con un suspiro cansado- porque todo lo extraño me pasa cuando estoy a tu lado?

Yo se que me amas~ -bromea la pelirroja riendo juguetona mente

Entonces estamos secuestrados~? -pregunta Blake con una sonrisa como si nada

Si! Eso parece, aunque no me sorprende en lo mas mínimo, digo~ quien se resiste a alguien como yo~? -dice burlonamente un pelirrojo llegando a su lado con unos ojos verdes esmeralda

Jake..-susurra como si nada la pelirroja ganando se una mirada de "te voy a matar" de un azabache

Bien! Ya estamos todos juntos eso creo...~ -dice un albino ojidorado mientras cuenta a todos

Ey! Que te pasa idiota! Te olvidas de mi! -dice llegando tambien entre las sombras una chica tricolor

Simplemente no te tome importancia~ -le responde de vuelta para molestarla

Baka! -se queja haciendo un puchero en modo tsundere

My stalker! -se le avienta encima la pelirroja riendo juguetona mente

Ney-san! -le dice la tricolor mientras tambien la abrazaba dramáticamente

Ey! Separanse! -las separa el albino ojidorado con una venita en su frente (Marca Vegeta :v)

Y...que hacemos ahora? -pregunta la peliplateada siendo ahora el centro de atención

Harán...los retos y preguntas que les hagan! -dice una voz que suena por todo el lugar

Quien rayos eres? -pregunta el ojidorado viendo al techo del lugar

No diré información mía...porque luego el partido verde me mete de por vida a la cárcel~ -se escucha una voz lastimera falsamente

Ya parecen los chat shows! -se gana la mirada de todos- si ya saben~ esos en donde secuestran a los personajes y empiezan a obligarlos a hacer algo...yo creí que cuando llegara el día YO seria la que secuestrara...pero me salió al revés -la pelirroja ríe sin tomarse en serio la situación

Hahaha harías puro yaoi a propósito con nosotros, o no Ney-chan? -le pregunta en tono burlón el pelirrojo del grupo

Hahaha tu si me conoces~ -lo mira la pelirroja siguiéndole la kura mientras se siente jalada por el albino- celoso?

C-callate! -se sonroja mientras la abraza mas contra el desviando su mirada sonrojado

Ya Its! No andes con tus dramas de celos mexicanos~ -la voz ríe burlonamente- para que vean que soy bueno~ no los dejo solitos...tengan compañía~ -se prende una luz dejando a los 11 animatronics a la vista pero todos con los ojos cerrados

Q-que!? -todos miran asombrados la escena

Que disfruten y ya saben...que comience el show~ yo mientras me iré a la cuenta de Nehory de Youtube para subir sus actuaciones

Q-que!? Mi cuenta!? -dramatiza la pelirroja sorprendida- deje mi cuenta abierta verdad?

Si~ -responde la voz

Siempre me pasa...bien úsala pero no veas el historial~ -se ríe como si nada mientras mira a todo el grupo y a los animatronics...en específico a un pelirrojo con parche y hermosos ojos dorados- será una larga noche...Its esta es...

Nuestra primera noche en...Cumples o te jodes! -gritan ambos al mismo tiempo

Que onda con eso~? -ríe el pelirrojo pícaro

Pues una costumbre~ el nombre es nuestro...a si que...se joden! -ríe la pelirroja ante la ironía mientras el ojidorado se limitaba a soltar una leve sonrisa

Hahaha yo quiero participar en esta tradición! -dice el pelirrojo juguetona mente

Yo también! -grita emocionado el albino de ojos bicolor- Jake tu también verdad? -lo mira con carita de perrito bajo la lluvia

Y-ya que! N-no lo hago por ti que te quede muy en claro! -dice el pelinegro viendo a otro lado con un leve sonrojo

Tsundere...-susurra el albino negando con la cabeza suavemente

Yo también ni modo de quedarme fuera de esto~ -dice la peli plateada jugando

Listos...? Esto es...

Cumples o te jodes! -gritan todos en broma a un punto de la nada de la habitación

En serio parece chat show ya vayamos a dormir que son las 11:00 pm -dice la pelirroja con sueño

Claro...-y como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo cada uno se va a dormir en cualquier esquina que se les haga linda

Continuara OwO

Bien! Hola! Pues digamos que...mmm...no se que decir la neta xD mmm pues que es un nuevo fic (?) no en serio Cx

Y bueno! Aquí le harán retos y verdades a todos los Ocs tanto míos como de mi prima Sakery Cx y a los animatronics obviamente xD espero les guste y hagan retos a todos x3

Sayonara buenos dias/tardes/noches ^^/


	2. No nos jodimos

Se que debía actualizar desde el viernes pasado (?) pero tengo justificación! D: miren...digamos que por primera vez en años actualice desde la pc y lo escribí hay y lo guarde...y justo cuando lo busque en la carpeta no lo encontré D: y dije bueno supongo que estará en los abiertos recientemente y tampoco :c literalmente se esfumaron mis 3000 palabras escritas D: y me deprimí al punto de no escribir u.u y el sábado no pude porque cumplí años y tuve party hard! \\*-*/ (?) ok no Cx pero si psss no actualice el sábado, el domingo...psss por tragar tacos de filete de pescado todo el día...no me culpen saben buenos! u.u/...lunes...porque mmm...porque la inspiración no llego xD y el martes en la tarde porque a pesar de que sali temprano de la escuela psss mi nee-chan y mi mejor amigo me raptaron a festejar mi cumple Cx los amo! *-*...y los demas dias...ya sabes la escuela (?)...bien! espero no se hayan enfadado y sigan leyendo D: sin mas la conti! *-*

PD: Que les pareció FNAF3? *o*

PD2: Negritas es el que "maneja" los retos y el que nos "secuestro" Cx

Oigan como que ya se tardo no? -dice la pelirroja aburrida

Nooo como crees? Solo porque ya son las 12:00 pm -dice el albino aburrido y con sarcasmo

Eso me pasa por intentar sacar platica~ -dice la ojiplateada en un puchero

Ya me aburrí~ -se queja Blake entrecerrando sus ojos de distinto color

Yo tambien~ -dice la peliplateada con aburrimiento extremo (?)

() Ya llego por quien lloraban~ -se escucha la voz por todo el lugar

Hasta que te apareces idiota! -grita un muy irritado azabache ante tantos quejidos de la mayoría

() Que humor tsundere~ -rie burlonamente

Q-Que!?...-se intenta quejar el chico enfadado

(?) Como decía ya empezaran los retoooos~ -dice la voz al instante - y el primero es...Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1 y dice...que Foxy debe besar a Nehory~...esto estará bueno~ -ríe aun mas

Eh? P-pero no creo que sea buena...-intenta replicar la pelirroja con nerviosismo

Ya lo prendí~ -dice un pelirrojo ojiverde con una sonrisa picara

Eso campeón!~ -dice en tono burlón un azabache

Yo se que tu puedes~ -rie la peliplateada ante la "desgracia" de su prima mayor

Segura que quieres hacerlo Ney? -dice con preocupación el albino

Solo es un juego si? No te preocupes y disfruta lo mas que puedas~..._-camina lentamente poniéndose al centro del cuarto

Q-Que se supone que hacen aquí!? Y debo hacer que!? -se queja sonrojado y en modo terco el zorro alfa

Ya te dije porque y que debes hacer zorrito~ -dice el oji verde con tono burlesco

No me digas así! -se queja aun mas enfadado y abochornado el pirata

Ya ve de una buena vez mientras les explico mejor a los demás~ -dice el pelirrojo una vez prendido a todos y empujando levemente al zorro hacia en frente para que camine- Jake, Blake! Ayúdenme a explicarles lo que sucede a los animatronics~

Si! -va muy feliz de la vida el albino ojibicolor

Ya que~ -dice el azabache mientras se dirige al pelirrojo

Bien...un beso no? -dice la pelirroja viendo a otro lado incomoda

Si...-dice el zorroide aun con el sonrojo

Bien ya fuera rodeos! -agarra del saco (1) al zorro y sin mas lo jala llegando completamente a sus labios dejando a ambos paralizados- vez? Exagerado...-se aleja sonrojada hacia sus amigos

Wooow que besote primita!~ -dice la ojiazul dándole palmadas en la espalda

A callar~! -se hunde aun mas en su sonrojo

Que beso pirata~ encontraste al fin tu tesoro~? -le dice con burla un conejito peliazul chapeteado al viejo pirata

Cállate conejita! -dice el zorro mas sonrojado y enfadado ignorando las burlas del conejo y de los demás...y una mirada asesina de un "zorro" albino

() Que tiernuuu el amuuur~ -se escucha burlonamente por todo el lugar- bien las siguientes víctimas pasen al centro, Itsuko y Bon-Bon debes hacer fanservice~

Fanservice!? -dicen ambos seleccionados

Ya pasen al frente y hagan feliz a la pobre chica! -dice la pelirroja y la tricolor con un leve hilillo de sangre saliendo de su nariz y muy sonrojadas

Bien, hagamos felices a las damas no crees al-go-don-ci-to~? -dice coquetamente tomándolo de la cintura

Que cara...!? -se sonroja y se queda en shock al sentir como el peliazul lo apresa sin haberse dado cuenta contra la pared mas cercana besando/mordiendo coquetamente su delgado y pálido cuello dejando a la vista para que los demás vean el espectáculo

Kyaaa! -chillan las únicas tres mujeres humanas

Y-ya déjame~! -se separa empujando lo muy sonrojado y sin mas se va de nuevo con su grupo

Que lindo! Que tal como se sintió!? Te gusto!? Que tal besa!? Se te hace guapo!? -lluvias de preguntas le llegaban al pobre albino poniéndolo mas abochornado

Siguiente reto por favor! -grita el albino muy ruborizado

() Ya dejen al pobre niño! Ya siguiente reto~ -dice para ayudar al pobre- Chica debes besar a Kuroshiro~

Que!? -grita muy sonrojada la animatronic

Vivaaa! -grita la tricolor muy emocionada yendo al centro del lugar brincando infantil mente

Ya ve niña~! -la empuja el viejo pirata disfrutando ahora el no ser la burla

Ugh! -la rubia va al centro y mira a la menor- al menos cierra los ojos niña! Tu mirada me inquieta...

Pero mi mirada es de amor~! -le brillan los ojos emocionada y sonrojada levemente- pero si quieres que lo haga lo haré~

Bien...-la rubia al ver que ya cerro sus ojos sin mas la besa rápidamente en el cachete- bien! Ya lo hice! -sin mas se va con los demás animatronics muy sonrojada y con mirada tsundere

Oh! Y dice antes de despedirse que ya subió la secuela de "Has tocado mi robótica corazón" -dice la voz con entusiasmo

Oh! Si de echo la estoy leyendo! No se si ya hayas actualizado pero me encanto! Ten por seguro que tendrás mis sensuales review~ -juguetea la pelirroja

Oigan antes de que sigan con los retos! Rox, Blake y Jake vengan para acá! -dice la peliplateada al notar como ellos andaban aun con los animatronics

Porque? -se queja infantilmente el albino con mirada bicolor

Porque tambien queremos hablar con ustedes~ -se queja con un puchero la pelirroja

Bien, vamos niños~ -va como si nada el pelirrojo con ellas seguido de ambos chicos, aunque un azabache enfadado por ser llamado niño

() Bien! La siguiente es Anne Holloway y su primer reto es...Que Nehory se encierre por 7 min en un cuarto con Foxy! Hahahah...

Vamos capitán~ -suspira medio incomoda la pelirroja hacia una puerta que extrañamente nunca habían notado seguida de un pelirrojo igual o mas incomodo que ella

Porque...porque esto me pasa a mi?...-se escuchaba los leves murmullos del pelirrojo pirata

Agh!...-se queja la pelirroja ante la lentitud de su...animatronic y tomándolo de la muñeca lo arrastra al cuarto encerrándose ambos en el lugar cerrando la puerta con un estruendoso portazo

Creo que se enojo? -opino su prima peliplateada haciendo que todos asientan en modo chibi

Bieeeen...emmm...siguiente reto por lo mientras...Sakery debes abrazar a BonBon~

Eh? Bien...~ -se acerca extrañada al peliazul y sin mas le da un abrazo haciendo que este extrañado se lo regrese...la situación era...extraña (?)

Oigan! Ya separen se no? Digo ya cumplieron el reto~! -el albino los mira con mirada yandere, pero esa mirada iba dirigida mas al conejo

Awww ternurita~ te encelaste bebe? -dice con voz infantil el conejito

Cállate! -se acerca al par y agarra de la mano a la peliplateada- vamos! No quiero que estés con malas influencias~! -se la lleva dejando a la peliplateado confundida

()Siguiente reto antes de que llueva aceite y tornillos~! -dice con burla- Itsuko debes darle un beso en la mejilla a Kuroshiro~

Que!? Agh! -se acerca a su "amiga" tricolor y sin mas sonrojado le da el beso en la mejilla dejando a la mayor un poco sonrojada y todo el lugar mágico y lindo...pero un flash interrumpe la escena

Eh!? Ney! -la regaña el albino separándose muy sonrojado y molesto

Yo no fui! -grita la pelirroja cerrando la puerta como si no hubiese echo nada

Ya eres feliz Ney? -grita su prima menor

Soy feliz de mas~! -chilla feliz la pelirroja dentro del cuarto

Yo beso mejor! -grita el peliazul celoso

Te lo regalo si quieres~ -dice la tricolor aun levemente sonrojada

Me agradas niña~ -sonríe levemente el "conejito"

Ya que hicimos feliz a una pelirroja y encelado a un conejo vamos con el siguiente y es...Mangle debe abrazar a Blake~

Eh? Yo? Bien~...-el zorroide albino simplemente se acerca ql centro al no saber quien es

Soy yo! -el albino se pone frente al zorro con emoción en su rostro

Bien, entonces te abrazare...-y sin mas le da un abrazo con un poco de vergüenza al ya no estar acostumbrado a los abrazos

Que lindos~ -dice las tres chicas humanas del lugar

Agh! -muy sonrojado se aleja- no digas nada niño~..._

Bien, adiooos~ -lo despide emocionado y va de nuevo con los demás

No te acerques mas a ese zorro...-dice el azabache con seriedad

Porque? -pregunta infantil mente el mirada bicolor

Por los celooos~ -canturrean ambas primas

Cállense par de idiotas! -grita el azabache con un sonrojo "disimulado"

()Ya dejen al tsundere~ el siguiente...Bonnie te quieres casar con Anne? Es un reto aviso~

Eh? Bueno, se que es un reto pero, al menos deberíamos conocernos no crees? -se sonroja un poco desviando la mirada

Awww ternurita~ -las tres chicas hacen ademan de querer acosarlo, pero tres pares de miradas de respectivas parejas hacen que se queden en su lugar

() Ultimo reto de esta bella joven~ -dice emocionado- Chica debes abrazar a Kuroshiro y dice tambien que de nada~

Gracias Anne! Gracias! -se emociona aun mas la menor- igual gracias Princesa Twlight por el besito~ -se sonroja un poco mas con ojos brillosos

Y esta niña tenia que obsesionaras conmigo...-la rubia se hace un facepalm mientras rápidamente sin mas abraza a la tricolor

Aww~ -le devuelve el abrazo de "oso"

Oye ya suelta me! -muy sonrojada la rubia intenta safarse

Noo~ -canturrea la menor

Kuro ya suéltala~ -dice en tono de madre "regañando" a su amiga menor

Esta bien~ -la suelta haciendo un puchero

El siguiente es de FlakyVickyHTF y dice...eh?...bueno dice esto: Sugoi Ney-chan, que bien te salen los capítulos :3

Ya que supongo que Nehory esta basada en tu persona, creo que ya tienes a una seguidora fujoshi otra vez, porque debo suponer que hay mas de uno.

Bueno, Sayonarato yoi tsuitachi (Adiós y buen día)...~

Gracias! De echo! Si todo lo que dijiste es cierto -rie levemente la pelirroja- gracias igualmente buen día~ -sonríe levemente

De que hablan? -preguntan la mayoria

Solo Sakery me entiende~ -sonríe con complicidad con la peliplateada

El siguiente es de anonima-kun y dice...me da flojera leerlo a si que lo pondré en esa Televisión de pantalla plana~

De donde rayos salio eso!? -preguntan todos con "ojos de huevo" (2)

Como decia hay tienen el reto~! -y sin mas la tele se prende sola dejando a la vista el comentario/reto:

Anonima-kun

Oh por dios! Lo adoro Nehory-chan! *w*

Itsuko,Sakery,Rox,Chica, Blake y Jake ponganse un traje de maid! Nehory y Foxy hagan el juego del pocky! Y igual ustedes Sakery y Freddy!

Kuroshiro has fanservice con Chica y Toy Chica! Y Toy Freddy abraza a Sakery y a Nehory al mismo tiempo! Y Bunny has fanservice con Blake! Y Rox...dejame darte duro contra el muro!

Listo es todo , fue lo primero que se me ocurrió espero que cumplan mis retos *w*

Espero el siguiente cap Nehory-chan! :3 me encanto la idea!

Los mencionados vallan por su traje de maid! Irónicamente esta en el cuarto en donde estaban los pelirrojos~ -dice la voz con burla

Por cierto cuando salieron ese par del cuarto? -dicen todos confundidos

Desde hace rato...-dice la pelirroja sonrojada levemente pero confundida de que la mayoría no lo notara a pesar de sus comentarios

Bueno...vallan! -y ante el grito todos van al cuarto a cambiarse con uno que otro insulto de algunos pero fueron

Hagan el reto Ney y Foxy por lo mientras~ -dice la voz con canturreo en su voz

Eh!? No tengo pockys! -dice la pelirroja con competencia en su voz

Toma! -se abre una parte del techo y cae una caja de pockys

Estas en el techo? -dice la pelirroja viendo al techo

Nooo~ -dice mientras rie levemente despreocupado

Te creo~! -ríe levemente la ojiplateada y sin mas saca un pocky poniéndolo en su boca- Foxy simple debes comerlo hasta que uno de los dos lo rompa por completo entiendes? Perfecto a jugar! -dice la pelirroja acercándose al zorroide

Eh!? -el zorro se sonroja levemente y con su boca agarra el otro extremo empezando ambos a comerlos pero casi al punto de volver a rozar labio con labio el pelirrojo pirata rompe el pocky ante el nerviosismo de ver a esa niña tan de cerca

Eh? Mmm~ mas pocky para mi~ -y sin mas se aleja comiendo el pocky

Listo ya salimos! -grita un albino ojibicolor

Todo el grupo se encontraba con el mismo tipo de vestidos de maid con la diferencia de que cada uno tenia diseños del color de su cabello (?)

Linduritas~! -les empieza a sacar fotos con su ipod la pelirroja en burla

Oye! Deja eso! -se sonroja la peliplateada y le intenta quitar el ipod

Ya pues me calmo~! -deja de sacar fotos y lo guarda aun soltando una risa traviesa- por cierto debes hacer el juego del pocky con Freddy~

Ya lo hiciste tu!? -dice la peliplateada sorprendida

Si...-desvía la mirada incomoda

Y...? -pregunta curiosamente

No quieres saber, ya juega lo tu~! -le da la caja de pockys y la empuja levemente para que valla con el castaño atracción del lugar

Bien~! -se acerca al ver que el castaño ya esta en el centro- eh...ya sabes jugarlo no?

Si...ya mire a ese par jugando hace unos momentos...-dice con bochorno

Bien~ a jugar -ambos se acomodan y empiezan a comerlo pero el castaño al instante rompe el pocky por el notorio nerviosismo

Bien, gracias por participar~ -y sin mas la peliplateada va con los demás

Es divertido jugarlo~ -dice la pelirroja "robando" uno que otro pocky

Kuroshiro debes hacer fanservice con Chica y Toy Chica~ -canturrean ambas primas

Esta bien~ -se acerca a ambas rubias que tragan en seco al verla acercarse- eh...ya se! -se acerca besando a la chica juguete en la mejilla mientras a los segundos después le roba un beso francés a la rubia de ojos morados (3)

Uhhh! Que kurada! A si se hace! -gritonean ambas primas en burla mientras ven que la tricolor se acerca a ellas con mirada realizada

Siguientes pues...heheheh -rie levemente la voz por todo el lugar

Bien, esas niñas son muy lindas~ -el castaño de cabellos mas claros con un sonrojo se acerca y abraza a ambas primas al mismo tiempo con fuerza

E-Eh!? A-Aire! -se quejan ambas poniéndose moradas y azules

Hey! Osito cariñosito! Déjalas, nosotros somos la que las vamos a matar no tu! -se quejan tanto el zorro alfa como el oso atracción principal

Sobre mi cadáver capitán~...-susurra por lo bajo con enfado el orejas de zorro albino

Que celosos! -se queja el oso dejando a ambas al fin respirar y se retira en modo "depresivo"

Bonnie...ya sabes~ -susurran ambas primas emocionadas y un azabache con notorios celos

Genial! Y que haremos eh? Sabes que me encanta como tocas la guitarra! Porque no tienes cara? Te conseguiré una y te la pondré! -hablaba sin parar el ojibicolor emocionado

Eh? -sonrojado levemente y sin pensar simplemente lo sujeta de la cintura besándolo apasionadamente mientras le acariciaba levemente la espalda por debajo de la camisa haciendo que el menor se le escape un suspiro de sorpresa

Ya! Ya! Mucha emoción no crees!? -el azabache se acerca jalando al menor y al ver con altanería al pelimorado se lleva al mareado albino

() Hahahaha esto es tan divertido~

Sobre la pregunta...solo di hora y fecha muñeca~ -sonríe coquetamente el pelirrojo ojiverde

Hahaha sabia que esa pregunta la iban a hacer...-susurra la peliplateada a su prima por po bajo

Hahaha lo se! -rie igual la pelirroja

Siguiente es...-cambia el reto a uno nuevo- de anonimoyaoista y dice:

Para its te gusta la versión transexual de bonnie?

Para la cabeza de arco iris te reto a que beses a chica

Es todo

Eh!? C-claro que no! Es un maldito que solo piensa en su satisfacción! -dice el albino con enfado y levemente sonrojado

Eso me duele algodoncito~ -susurra el conejito de juguete con fingida lastima

Ese era el punto idiota! -le da la espalda con enfado

Oye! La única que puede decirle cabeza de arcoirís soy yo! -dice la pelirroja con un puchero

Bueno, no me hago del rogar~ -se acerca nuevamente a la rubia

Otra vez no...-susurra la rubia con un notorio sonrojo

Oh si baby~ -y sin mas le roba nuevamente un beso apasionadamente con lengua y todo- ups creo que me pase~

Tonta! -se tapa la boca sonrojada

Te amo~ -le guiña el ojo y se aleja con inocencia

Es una ternurita~ -le canturrean los Old a Chica

Cállense! -se tapa el rostro ruborizada

El siguiente es Ultimonoob y dice...-vuelve a poner el reto emocionado

que Nehory le diga a Itsuko que sean novios enfrente de todos (incluyendo animatronicos)

(los animatronicos tienen que estar encendidos)

Ufff! Pan comido~! -dice la pelirroja acercandose al albino

N-Ney...me da miedo esa miradita tuya~ -dice el albino retrocediendo cada que se acercaba la pelirroja

Mi amor no huyas~ ven cariño amor ven hacia aquí~, con tus manos dame tu calor~ esta envidia no se siente mal, solo quiero aprendeeeer~...- empieza a cantar y al ver la distracción del albino logra sujetarlo- hey mi amorsh de mi kokoro, quieres ser mi novio~? -le susurra acercando su rostro dejándolo a escasos centímetros del contrario

E-eh...-se sonroja aun mas sin saber que hacer

Beso! Beso! Beso! -gritan los humanos en burla y los chiflidos de Rox

Oigan ya párenle al fanservice! - Gritan tanto zorro como conejito con un aura asesina

Que nenas~ vámonos...no-vi-o~! -dice la pelirroja jalando al albino jugando

Que vivan los novios! -gritonean la mayoría jugando tambien dejando a algunos serios ante la situación

Hahaha los amo en serio hahahaha...bien bien! Siguiente reto y es de Hatsune Kawaii y dice:

Reto a Foxy y Freddy a que hagan lemon y me lo envien la grabacion por privado xDDDD

Por ahi estara Springtrap? jejejeje nesecito preguntar para la pareja Springold! hejejeje

Goldy tu eres el uke de Springtrap verdad que si?! es que no te veo como uke, incluso erees para mi el tipico uke que es otaku y lo obligan a usar vestidos de chicas japonesas en la escuela.

Reto aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Nehory a escribir un one-shot de Springold (Springtrap X Golden).

Reto a Its a que BonBon se lo viole de una jodid# vez ._.

Reto a todos los fujoshis otakus a hablar de sus OTP'S favoritos ewe

Jejejejeje me agrada la idea, yo tambien hare uno algun dia ¿)

Foxy y Freddy...ya saben~ -ambas primas los ven entre dudosas pero el lado fujoshi es fuerte

Que es lemon? -preguntan ambos al mismo tiempo

Yo les explico~ -sonríe el pelirrojo ojiverde con sonrisa burlesca y se acerca a ambos susurrando algo que solo ellos oyen

Eh!? Bien supongo...-dicen ambos confundidos y se encierran en el cuarto que al instante se oye unos golpes secos, rechinidos de cama, y quejidos para nada lindos, y al instante ambos salen muy sonrojados y con la ropa desarreglada

Q-que hicieron!? -grita la pelirroja muy sonrojada sin saber que hacer/decir

Lemon~ que mas? Oye tu el de arriba le vas a mandar la grabación verdad? -dice el pirata viendo hacia arriba

Si esperen un momento -se escuchan tecleo del teclado de la computadora

Eh...quieren lemon? -dice el castaño "desinteresadamente"

Si! -gritan las tres mujeres

Tomen~ espero les guste -les da un vaso de limonada- quien quiere dar el primer sorbo~?

Esperen...ustedes que piensan que es lemon? -pregunta confundida la pelirroja

Según ese grumete es limonada -dice el capitán con simpleza

Rox lo hiciste a propósito? -pregunta la ojiazul

Soy pésimo en ingles~ -sonríe como el gato de chessire (?)

Sobre la pregunta...Springtrap aun no lo secuestro a de estar por una de la parte de la pizzeria, lo traeré en un rato~ -dice la voz retumbando en todo el lugar

Que!? -pregunta confundido el rubio con mirada seria- mires gracias a las enseñanzas de estas pervertidas! Logro entender algo de lo que dijiste -mira asesina mente a las tres chicas

Nos amas~ -dicen las tres con burla

Bien! No soy uke! Y jamas lo seré~ y no me gusta ese idiota!...es...raro...-desvía la mirada con un leve sonrojo pero al instante vuelve su mirada seria- y no soy ese tipico "otaku" te aviso...-frunce levemente su ceño

Admite que te verias lindo con vestido~ -dicen ambos castaños animatronics del lugar

Cállense niñitas! -dice el rubio con enfado

Oye la niñita es el! -el castaño Old señala al Toy

Hey! -se queja con un puchero el osito de juguete

Ya párenle niñas! Eh? Un oneshot? De ese par? Bien para mañana lo tienes~ -sonríe la pelirroja

Apuesto a que no lo tendrás -le susurra su prima

Te apuesto a que ganaras~ -dice la mayor con burla

Reto es reto~ -el peliazul se acerca a el con mirada juguetona

Hey! Conejito apartate de mi novio~ -la pelirroja lo mira desafiante

Novio? Novio!? -su mirada cambia de ojiverde a ojirubi mientras con mirada yandere se acerca a ambos

Hey! Cálmate marinero de agua dulce~ reacciona y piensa antes de actuar~ -dice el pelirrojo agarrando del hombro al conejito con su garfio llevándoselo de nuevo con ellos

Ufff gracias Ney~ -suspira aliviado

No quiero que dejes de ser virgen a los 14 años baby~ -dice la pelirroja guiñando el ojo

La mía es KasaKise~! -dice la peliplateada pensando en esa pareja al instante

La mía es supongo que Jeff y Slenderman~ -dice la tricolor con simpleza no muy segura

Yo tampoco e pensado en eso ya que todas me gustan! Pero creo que seria Flippy y Fliqpy -rie levemente la pelirroja- esperare ansiosa que hagas uno para que pueda comentar~ -sonríe aun mas

Bien, la ultima es...Estefy Tsukino y dice:

Oh si, un fic de retos :v.

Foxy: Papeh, te reto a que hagas un streeptease bien sensual y que luego bailes en boxers (si, yo se que usas boxers con calaveritas de pirata :v) la canción "What does the fox say?" *sangrado nasal*

Toy Bonnie: Te adoro! Te reto a que le comas la cara a Itsuko *-*

Itsuko: No seas marica y admite que te gusta el jodido metrosexual de Bombón e.e

Ney: Te reto a que le des un beso - con lengua incluída - a Foxy :v Oshe zy :v.

Bueno, escribiría más pero mi vieja me manda a dormir u.u

Espero ansiosa la actualización xD.

Agh! Me quieren tanto las fans...-muy sonrojado el pelirrojo empieza a desvestirse levemente quitándose primero la capa

Uhhh! Muévete mas guapo! -le grita el ojiverde pelirrojo con perversidad

Cállate idiota! -dice el capitán muy abochornado empezando se a quitar la camisa al instante dejando al libre su formado no exagerado pecho

Eh?...-se sonroja notoriamente la pelirroja al verlo a si

Deja de verme a si niña! -dice el zorroide quitándose sus botas y su pantalón al fin quedando solo en bóxer

Me siento tan pervertida en estos momentos...-dice la pelirroja viendo a SU capitán en boxer ganando se un zape de su "novio"

Y no lo eres? -tanto peliplateado como ojiverde dicen al mismo tiempo

Buen punto~ -dice la pelirroja sin despegar la mirada y se sonroja mas al ver como el de "haya arriba" pone la canción de "What does the fox say" y el zorro empezaba a moverse sensualmente sin proponérselo dejando a todos con un gran sonrojo

Ya! Ya! Mucho baile! -grita el pelirrojo zorroide y agarrando su ropa se encierra en el cuarto para ponerse su ropa

Te comeré tu cara niño bonito~ -dice el peliazul con burla y un ojo con un toque rojizo

Oye conejito, no es por darte en contra pero el "comerle la cara" es no literal...lo sabias verdad? -dice la pelirroja con duda

Eh?...si ya sabia! Por quien me tomas! -se acerca confiado al menor y sin mas le empieza a repartir besos en toda su cara

Hey! Hey! B-basta! heheehe -ríe levemente el albino intentando separarse

Hasta que respondas la pregunta~ -ríe el peliazul al ver la sonrisa del menor

Posiblemente me agrades contento? Hahaha -rie el ojidorado ya safandose del mayor con una sonrisa

De que me perdí? -sale el zorroide ya vestido correctamente

Eh? Bien! yo te digo~ -se acerca levemente al zorro y sin rodeo ni nada le da un beso francés entre lento y profundo aferrando se al cuello del mayor

Mgh! -se queja sorprendido el pelirrojo pero sin saber que hacer corresponde al beso sujetándola de la cintura y segundos después se alejan lentamente

Bien...wooow...mi primer beso francés...-susurra la pelirroja jadeando muy sonrojada

Si...mi primer beso...-dice el zorro alfa igual jadeando

Eh? -dice la pelirroja confundida

N-Nada! -la suelta y se aleja mas rojo que nada ganando burlas de los demás por lo bajo

Que mal que no hayas puesto mas, las mamas dan miedo -dice la peliplateada con miedo

Te apoyo~ -dice igual la pelirroja-

Bien! Gracias por dejar estos review! Me hacen tan feliz a mi y a ellos que hacen los retos con amor! Bien! Es todo espero les haya gustado! Espero mas review saludos! Despidan se!

Eh?...-todos se miran confundidos- Adiós nos vemos después...? -dicen viendo cada uno sin saber a quien rayos le decian

Y...corte! Ya deje de grabar! Ya pueden hacer lo que quieran adiós! Pueden salir a sus casas...pero tienen un collar si no regresan a las 12:00 pm a este lugar recibirán cargas eléctricas niños adiós~

Que!? -algunos se quedan confundidos por ese comentario y gen como una puerta con cartel con letras fosforescentes verdes que decían "Exit" se abría

Quien quiere ir a mi casa? -grita la pelirroja sin saber realmente que decir

Yo! -Gritan los humanos y uno que otro animatronic

Los que no dijeron nada...pues tambien van! -dice la pelirroja mientras ganando suspiros de algunos la siguen hacia su casa

Continuara OwO

(1) Pienso que los prototipos de los personajes animatronics Cx son iguales a los de Pole-Bear xD si se llama así no? D:

(2) Son los ojos esos donde los ojos sorprendidos son gigantes y y solo se ve una pequeña pupila

(3) Los ojos de Chica son morados/violetas no? Y los de Toy chica azules verdad?

Bien! Espero les haya gustado! Perdón por tardar tanto! Es que psss ya dije las razones D: el fic de noches oscuras intentare actualizarlo mañana si? No desesperen u.u bueno! Sayonara! Buenos días/tardes/noches ^^/

PD: si hubo errores ortográficos gomen D:...no tuve tiempo de checar lo D:


	3. Cumplimos tarde (1)

Espero les guste y gomen por la espera D:

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Siento como si hubiese pasado mas de una noche~ -se quejaba el albino ojidorado mientras estiraba sus brazos para relajarse

De echo paso mas de un mes, aunque claro como es el mundo de fanfiction aquí no importa siempre pasara solo una noche -dice la pelirroja como si nada leyendo desde su ipod

Que...-todos se quedan confundidos a excepción de Rox, Sakery y la mismisima Nehory

Ah~ disculpen ignoren eso, se supone que ustedes no deben saber eso -ríe levemente la pelirroja

Deja de spoilear como Deadpool~ -dice el pelirrojo ojiverde con una sonrisa burlona

Deadpool~ -exclaman ambas primas con un suspiro enamorado y ojos de corazón con un fondo rosa

Ya niñas debemos empezar con los retos~ -se oye la voz por todo el lugar

Oh claro señor del cielo...pero todos están dormidos~ -se queja el albino con sarcasmo en su voz

Sigues enfadado por la forma en que te desperté~ -dicd la pelirroja con tono "inocentón" mientras su prima y el pelirrojo reían al recordar la escena -

No es lindo que una chica se te aviente encima y caiga justo en el estomago cuando estas completamente dormido! -se queja el albino haciendo un berrinche

Es que no despertabas~ -hace un puchero infantil mientras desvía la mirada

Ya, ya, hahaha aunque fue muy divertido eso~ -dice ignorando la mirada asesina del albino- debemos continuar, siento que habrá retos interesantes~

No habrás chismeado los reviews que enviaron verdad~ -dice la peliplateada viéndolo fijamente

No como crees~ -dice el pelirrojo con una sonrisa burlona- ya empieza con los retos~

Al fin~ bien este es de XxWendyvzxX -dice anunciando mientras pone el reto en la televisión para que lo vean todos

Joder como no me di cuenta de este fic antes xd

Le reto a Ney que le de un beso por 10 segundos a Mangle.

Yo tambien quiero Springold(? así que reto a Springtrap a darnos un buen fanservice con golden.

Reto a toy freddy a ponerse un vestido y dar tres vueltas a la manzana(?

Y por ultimo a lo random... que la arcoiris, bonnie y toy bonnie besen a quien tienen a la izquierda.

felicidades por el buen fic y por el poder fujoshi.

A Mangle¡ -se sonroja notoriamente la pelirroja

Se nota que te gustan los zorros~ -le da burla su prima

Casha! -se abochorna aun mas mientras se cubre con su cabello para evitar la vergüenza- aprovechare que esta "dormido"

Si quieres lo "despierto" -bromea el pelirrojo con sonrisa de lado

No! -se escandaliza la pelirroja mientras al instante ya al haberse puesto frente al notoriamente apagado animatronic se acerca rozando labios- bien solo es un beso~

Oigan apaguen la luuuuz~ -murmura adormilado Blake mientras aun en su mundo de sueños prende a Mangle que era el mas cercano a el y solo se ve como unos ojos se abren repentinamente

Aquí voy~¡ -se da ánimos y al instante lo besa de golpe pero al poco tiempo lo va besando mas calmada mente ignorando lo tenso que estaba el animatronic contrario debido a los nervios ya pasando un poco mas de los 10 segundos se separa solo para ver el par de ojos dorados viéndolos entre confundidos y sorprendidos- q-que...

Emm...buenos días~ -dice el zorro albino por lo bajo sonrojado sin saber que decir

Disculpen tenemos mas retos a si que...el que sigue~ -dice el ojiverde rompiendo el incomodo ambiente y llevándose a una avergonzada pelirroja murmurando cosas por lo bajo

Mientras busco a Spring ustedes hagan los demás retos~ no te desesperes Goldy no porque haya olvidado traer a Spring signifique que te hayas salvado~ -se oyen pasos alejándose del conducto de ventilación (¿)

Idiota...-susurra por lo bajo el rubio desde una esquina del cuarto

Emmm...entonces Toy Freddy ponganle el vestido antes de que lo prendan! -dice la pelirroja viendolo dormir- Sakery quieres tener el honor de vestirlo~

C-claro que no! -se queja la peliplateada sonrojada levemente pero escandalizada

Bien, bien vístelo tu Rox y despierta ya de pasada a todos y contando a ese par de dormilones y a mi linda teko~ -dice la pelirroja refiriéndose a Jake, Blake y a Kuroshiro

Claro mi general! -dice el pelirrojo en broma mientras va a hacer lo dicho

Bien, creo que haremos entonces el otro reto no~ -dice la peliplateada viendo la lista de retos

Eso creo, esa tricolor tiene a lado a...-el albino intenta encontrar a Kuroshiro- esta Jake a su lado...crees que se deje~ -pregunta el albino al par de chicas

No...-responden ambas al mismo tiempo

Kuro! dale un beso a Jake! -grita la pelirroja como si nada

Eh? -responde adormilada la tricolor- claro~...-toda adormilada le da un leve beso en la mejilla mientras el pelinegro aun entre dormido le resta importancia debido a su todavía dormido ser (¿)

Bonnie tiene que besar a Blake -dice la peliplateada emocionada ante la noticia-

Cumple el reto pues! -dice la pelirroja con emoción al "conejo" Old

Claro~ -dice el pelimorado restándole importancia y sin mas le da el beso al adormilado albino

Eh~ porque el beso~ -pregunta el albino recién despierto pero aun muy adormilado

De "buenos días" -dice el ojirojo alejándose de hay levemente sonrojado

Y Toy Bonnie besara a...-apenas empieza a decir el albino ojidorado

A ti~ -responde el peliazul cielo mientras agarrando desprevenido al ojidorado lo besa en los labios sorpresivamente sin darle tiempo a reaccionar

Kyaaa! -gritan las tres humanas del lugar al ya estar despierta la tricolor completamente

I-idiota! -se aleja levemente muy sonrojado y con el ceño fruncido y viendo a otro lado

Oigan porque rayos estoy vestido así! -grita un pelicafe claro mas sonrojado de lo que esta normalmente

Te queda muy bien ese modelito~ -burla la atracción principal del lugar mientras el rubio ojinegro solo se burla por lo bajo

Bien debes de darle tres vueltas a la manzana a si que...-saca una manzana de quien sabe donde la pelirroja- dale tres vueltas~

En serio...-se confunde el chapeteado- bien (¿) -le da rápidamente las vueltas a la manzana- puedo quitarme el vestido...-hace un puchero

Quedatelo un tiempo mas si~ -corean ambas primas en suplica

Un rato y ya...-se rinde el ojiazul sin mas

Hay tienen a Spring! -se queja el "secuestrador" con voz cansada mientras patea a Spring para que entre a la habitación y sin mas la vuelve a cerrar

Eh~ hola Goldy~ cuanto tiempo~ -dice el rubio entrando como si nada, es un rubio con las mismas orejas de Bonnie solo que una casi rota, llevaba el mismo modelo de ropa de Golden a diferencia de que el de Springtrap estaba muy dañado, roto y su camisa llevaba desabotonada dos botones dejando expuesto levemente su pecho

Hay no~ -se queja el rubio dándose un facepalm

No me extrañabas~ -lo abraza efusivamente mientras le daba besos repetidos en la cara

Déjame idiota! -se intenta alejar al sentir a ese empalagoso animatronic

Yo se que me extrañabas~ -dice Spring mirándolo seriamente para al instante darle un repentino beso

(Este tipo es un maldito bipolar!) -pensaba un sorprendido ojinegro

Wooow este es un gran fanservice -dice la pelirroja grabando la escena al igual que las dos chicas mientras le daban la razón

Oh y gracias Wendy que bueno que te guste este fic -sonríe levemente la pelirroja viendo al techo

Bien, continuemos ya que tardamos mucho por cada reto, el siguiente es de FlakyVickyHTF

Genial, y si seguirás con el fic, quiero poner unos retos:

Reto a Ney a hacer un fanservice con Foxy y Mangle.

Reto a Kuro a manosear a Chica :9

Reto a Its a darle un beso francés con lenguita a Bonbon, pero debe ser super apasionado...

Eso es todo, espero actualización, y admítelo Its, te gusta Bon, no lo niegues, se te nota en tu cara aunque te pongas de tsundere.

Sayonara y... YAOI EVERYWHERE

Emmm no se que tipo de fanservice hacer...emmm...-se acerca a los dos zorros que la miran expectantes para verse luego entre ellos con odio

Dame otro beso para hacer felices a las fans~ -dice el albino con celos y superioridad en su voz

Que beso!? -grita en pregunta el pelirrojo con notorios celos en su voz

Etto...-sin mas la pelirroja le da un beso al pelirrojo mientras le acariciaba levemente las orejas al zorrito albino relajando instantáneamente a este- fue buen fanservice~ -pregunta levemente mientras se aleja muy mareada debido al bochorno

De que beso hablas...-pregunta el zorro alfa con enfado

No creo que te incumba zorrito~ -rie levemente el zorro albino mientras se va a sentar en el piso cerca de los Toy

Manosear a Chica~ bien! -se va corriendo la tricolor hacia la pobre que se asusta al verla tan efusiva

No! -grita intentando protegerse con sus brazos

Listo~ -le empieza acariciar el cabello

Que...-se pregunta confundida la rubia

Ya manosee tu cabello~ -dice la ojiazul inocentona mente

Por eso amo a mi teko...-susurra la pelirroja por lo bajo para que oiga solo su prima

Me odian verdad~ me odian! -dice el albino "afectado" en el ultimo reto- agh! ya que~ -se acerca al conejito chapeteado el cual muy feliz espera el beso- es por el reto no te emociones~! -y terminando de decir eso besa al peliazul metiendo su lengua aprovechando la sorpresa del mayor

Wooow~ -responden las tres fujoshis que empiezan de nuevo a grabar

D-dejen de grabar! -se aleja muy sonrojado el albino- y no! no me gusta ese conejo! -se aleja muy abochornado

Ya te dije que lo siento...-dice el de orejas de conejo con un tono de tristeza en su voz

Pues eso no basta para lo que me hiciste...-dice el albino dirigiéndose a sus amigas

Ya mucho spoiler! no deben de decir nada aun! recuerden que aun no publico el ultimo capitulo de mi fic noches oscu...-mira la mirada confundida de nuevo de la mayoría- olvídenlo...

Deja de romper la 4ta pared~ -dice su prima mientras una gotita anime baja de su sien

Ya se tensa el asunto el siguiente reto es de anonimoyaoista y dice~...

Para la pelo de arcoiris te reto a que le toques las tetas a chica

Para its CON UNA MIERDA YA DEJA QUE TOY BONNIE TE DE DURO CONTRA EL MURO

para goldy te reto a que tengas sexo con springtrap

Es todo... Por ahora

Eh~ -la tricolor se sonroja levemente- bien supongo...

Disculpa que~!? -se sonroja aun mas la rubia mientras se cubría su pecho con sus brazos cruzados

Cuales te tapas niña~ -le burla el pelirrojo pirata

Tu...! -lo mira con mirada asesina cuando siente una extraña sensación

Listo~ -dice inocentemente la tricolor picoteando levemente el pecho de la rubia

Ya deja! ya! cumpliste el reto! -dice la rubia alejándose muy roja de la tricolor

Sobre mi reto...no dejare que me viole ese conejo! -dice el albino con mirada asesina hacia el mencionado

Tu sabes que quieres~ -dice el peliazul con voz sensual

Ya quisieras~ -le da la espalda ignorándolo

Claro!/ No! -gritan ambos rubios mencionados en el ultimo reto

No lo haré verdad guardia~ -el rubio le da una mirada tenebrosa a la pobre pelirroja dejándola en modo chibi en el rincón emo

E-eh...jum¡ aunque me guste el shaoi hard...gomen pero no habra sesión de oxes aquí en este "foro" -dice con miedo y nervios disimulados al ver la mirada que le dirigian- pero en el fic que aun no hago de ellos pero que haré no se va a salvar no se preocupen~ -dice por lo bajo riendo levemente

Ohh...que mal~ -lamentaba Spring sonoramente

Te comprendemos~ -dicen ambas chicas humanas

Hahaha se quedaron sin shaoi, pero bueno luego tendran el hard en el oneshot~ -dice la voz sin importarle que los mencionados oigan- bien el siguiente es de hola kawaii xD y dice:

reto a : nehory version yandere con un cuchillo violador de bosque a que vengan los queridisimos guardias mike, purley guy, y jeremy y friz XDDDD y es ten el el show

reto a itsuko: ¿cuales de las armas matarias a toybonnie? (se puede hacer de varias formas)

reto a foxy y manlge: ¿como describirian a nehory?

reto a freddy:¿a quien besarias a nehory o a chica?

reto a toy bonnie y a shadow bonnie: hacer la ecena de romeo y julieta xDDDD

reto a chica y puppet: a que bailen salsa que vibra xD

reto a todos: jueguen a la botella?

reto a mike y nehory(si es que esta lol): que esten encerrados en una habitacion por 10 minutos?

reto a todas las chicas(y animatronicas lol): que se vistan de maid y chicos elijan a su maid y ten dran que ordenarlas 6 cosas que ustedes quieran

reto a puppet: cual de todas las chicas es para ti linda?

reto a baloonn boy: dale un beso y abrazo a nehory

sigue con tus capis de fivie nights at fredyys que las espero con ancias chao XDDD

Muahaha mueranse de celos bitchs~! me voy de este lugar~ -dice la pelirroja dirigiéndose a la salida mientras la puerta se abría ante ella

Oye! no vas a llevar a tu primita querida~ -dice la peliplateada al ver que la pelirroja se iba

Una yandere trabaja sola~ muahahaha -dice la pelirroja haciendo su cara yandere lo mejor posible- bien me voy~ hey el que controla esto! tu me daras el cuchillo verdad~

Si! aca te lo doy en la cocina~¡ -dice mientras se volvian a oir pasos en el conducto

Genial~ -dice la pelirroja para salir de hay y cerrar la puerta

Sabes que pudimos haber escapado verdad~ -dice el albino al ver la escena sin decir nada

Somos masoquitas~ -dice el pelirrojo ojiverde mientras todos le daban la razón

Sobre tu pregunta, usaría todas las armas posibles con tal de deshacerme de ese conejo~ -dice el albino viéndolo con enfado- pero usaría los chacos, esos me divierten~ -ríe levemente mientras mira al peliazul en el rinconcito emo

Como una idiota / Como la persona mas valiente y linda que he visto en mi vida~ -dicen ambos zorros al mismo tiempo para al instante verse con furia

Esa pelirroja no es mi tipo~...y Chica es como una hermana a si que tampoco tengo ganas de besar a ninguna~ -dice el pelicafe restando importancia al asunto

Que! por supuesto que...-recuerda el acuerdo que tienen todos los presentes en ese lugar- Oh Romeo...donde estas que no te veo~...-gruñe entre dientes por la vergüenza mientras todos ríen levemente

A mi no me metan en sus cosas~ -dice un joven parecido a Bonnie pero mas oscuro y con mirada fría mientras aparecía de una pared para luego irse después de decir eso

Ven! yo que quiero amistades y ustedes lo arruinan~ -dice el pelimorado haciendo un puchero

Que nena~ -dice el pelirrojo ojiverde ganándose una mirada asesina del pelimorado ojirojo

No sabemos bailar eso~...-dicen ambos mencionados en el reto del baile

Solo bailen al ritmo de la música~ -dice la peliplateada como si nada

Mmm...-se miran ambos confundidos y sin mas empiezan a bailar sin ritmo pero luego de ambos de estar un rato a si empiezan a bailar al ritmo de la canción

Wooow y hay estaban los que no sabían bailar~ -dice el ojiverde con burla

Cállate~ -dicen ambos la rubia sonrojada y el peliblanco de chapetes con fastidio

Chica, tu eres mia recuerda~ -dice la tricolor en capricho dejando aun mas sonrojada a la pobre rubia

Pues técnicamente preguntaste si queremos jugar a la botella -dice la peliplateada mira a su alrededor- y viendo como nos estamos matando con esto prácticamente estamos jugando a la botella con ustedes~ -ríe levemente

Pues ella no esta a si que...-dice el pelirrojo alfa pero lo interrumpe cuando la puerta se abre de una patada y se deja ver a una pelirroja con varios cortes, y con su ropa desgarrada, jalando del pie a los 4 guardias 3/4 noqueados

Que te paso~! -dice el albino mejor amigo de la pelirroja preocupado

No te alarmes solo estoy cansada por este trio que no dejaban de correr al saber a donde los iba a llevar, el de los cortes fue este pelimorado -los mira frustradamente al cuarteto de guardias mientras cierra la puerta con fuerza debido a su enfado

Oye te retaron estar con Mike en un cuarto por 10 minutos~ -dice la peliplateada ya viendo que su prima estaba bien

Genial! tendre una cama por 10 minutos! Mike vamos! -dice dejando a los tres guardias y llevando a rastras solo a Mike

Oye~ se caminar te aviso! -dice el pelinegro (1) quejándose hasta que al fin ambos se adentran a la habitación

Para mi todas tienen su encanto a si que no tengo elección~ -dice el peliblanco chapeteado como si nada

Ya voy~ -dice el niño de los globos corriendo y adentrándose a la habitación

Que rayos! -dice el pelinegro confundido al ver a un nuevo animatronic

Hi~ -dice el menor como si nada y al instante se sube encima de la pelirroja

Que cara...! -se iba a quejar la ojiplateado pero se queda callada al sentir el abrazo y beso del niño- eh...te retaron verdad~

Hahaha...tal vez (¿) -dice el niño para irse corriendo y cerrar la puerta de golpe

Quien es ese~ -pregunta el pelinegro confundido

Dicen que mi hijo...-dice la pelirroja restando importancia al asunto para poder dormir

Sobre el reto de las maids! no saldrá yo! estoy muerta! -dice la pelirroja con voz fastidiada

Mejor ese reto lo haremos mañana, ya que ellos también están "moridos" y ocupamos a todos los chicos y chicas no creen~ -dice la pelipalteada con tal de safarse

Si yo opino lo mismo~ -dice la tricolor aunque ella por no querer compartir a su rubia

Bien, continuemos~...esto me divierte en serio hahaha -ríe la voz de nuevo- este es de Anonima-kun y dice~

QwQ gracias nehory-chan me encanto¡ 3

Aqui tengo mas retos y locuras de mi loquita y imaginativa mente :3

Nehory ponte un traje de pirata y abraza a Foxy:3

Itsuko portate seme con toy bonny un momento:3

Sakery quiero que te pongas orejitas de neko y beses a Freddy

Blake quiero que te pongas orejitas de conejito junto con un traje de maid y hagas fanservice con Bonnie junto con el juego de pocky, y Jake igual ponte orejitas de neko y un traje de maid y haz fanservice con Toy freddy y :3 Rox muestra tu sensual torso ;3

Etto esta el lindo y perezoso Toshio?, es que quiero fanservice de el vestido de maid y con orejitas de lobito (no se por que pero su forma de ser me recuerda a la de un lobo xP, tal vez por Bleach xD) haciendo fanservice con mangle,bonbon,itsuko y golden freddy (los primeros nombres que se me vienen a la mente noseporque xD, pero por separado por favor OwO).

Ballon boy abraza a Kuroshiro y a Sakery dale un besito :3 y llama a Nehory-chan 'mama' xD

Y para terminar quiero que Kuroshiro se ponga un traje de neko kawai y diga "nyaaa amo a Chica"

Es todo, Sayonara! :3

Hay te deje un traje para el reto Ney~ -dice el "secuestrador" como si nada al ya saber los retos de memoria

Claro~ -la pelirroja como si nada mas por el cansancio que otra cosa se dirige al armario y saca el traje de pirata el cual consistía en un short cafe, una blusa blanca de tirantes dejando al descubierto un poco el estomago, un suéter pegado negro, unas botas hasta la mitad de la rodilla, unas calcetas llegándole al muslo, y de accesorios un sombrero pirata y al ver el conjunto como si nada hace ademan de empezar a desvestirse

O-oye! aun sigo aquí! -dice el guardia nocturno con un notorio sonrojo mientras rápidamente se tapa con una almohada

Pues date la vuelta duh~ como te complicas la vida~ -dice la pelirroja como si nada ya empezando a cambiarse

Mientras hagan ustedes el reto...Its~ -dice con voz malévola

Ya voy~ -dice el albino con un sonrojo en su rostro y con el ceño fruncido se acerca al peliazul

Y~ como lo harás algodoncito~ -dice el ojiverde peliazul con sonrisa orgullosa

...-el albino lo sujeta de las orejas jalándolas hacia abajo dejando ambos rostros a la par- no me subestimes conejito~ -dice para al instante besarlo ferozmente mordiendo de vez en cuando los labios del mayor dejando a este en shock

Wooow Its si puede ser seme~ -dicen ambas chicas fujoshis del lugar grabando todo

Alguien dijo Its seme~! -dice la pelirroja saliendo del cuarto con la blusa desacomodada y el sombrero tapándole un ojo mas no impidiéndole la fabulosa vista

Te dije que no me subestimaras~ -dice el albino una vez alejado del beso con mirada orgullosa y sonrisa de lado, para sin mas alejarse de el e irse con la pelirroja dejando aun en shock al peliazul ojiverde

Díganme que grabaron eso! -dice la pelirroja emocionada

Que clase de fujoshis seriamos si no lo grabáramos~ -dice su prima una vez guardado el video

Ney tápate bien~ -dice el ojidorado acomodando correctamente la blusa de su amiga

Wooow?! Its! nunca creí verte como seme! -grita emocionada como niña chiquita la pelirroja

Ya niña, vete a abrazar a tu alfa~ -dice el albino sonrojado por su reciente actitud

Oh cierto! Mike ya termine de cambiarme ya puedes salir~ -grita mientras se acerca al pelirrojo animatronic

Estoy bien gracias~ -dice el pelinegro asustado por tener a todos los animatronics fuera de esa habitación

Its sacalo si~ -dice la pelirroja viendo como su amigo se iba a la habitación, y al instante lo sacaba dejándolo a lado de los otros guardias, mientras ya al estar frente al pelirrojo el cual se encontraba sentado y sin parpadear debido a la vista que la pelirroja le daba- Bien~ tu abrazo~ -dice la pelirroja abrazando a un sorprendido ojidorado el cual se puso completamente rojo

H-hey tu...-dice el alfa intentando moverla un poco

Deja, estoy cansada~...-dice la menor aferrándose a el y sin mas quedándose dormida aferrada a el

Si tanto te disgusta yo la puedo cuidar~ -dice el zorro albino celoso de la escena

No te preocupes yo cuido a esta niña~ -dice el pelirrojo entre dientes aferrando mas a la pelirroja contra el

Bien dejando de lado la escena acarameladita que ofrece mi querida primita~ -le saca video escondida riendo burlonamente por lo bajo- continuemos~

Sabes que el siguiente reto es para ti no~ -dice su "jefe" (2) riendo al terminar de leer el reto

Que...-se pone a leer el reto- pensándolo bien, continuemos con el siguiente~ -dice riendo nerviosamente

Nah~ haz este reto~ -dice la pequeña tricolor emocionada

Y de donde sacamos las orejas de neko~ -dice la peliplateada abochornada

Toma! dice la tricolor emocionada dandole unas orejas de neko que saco de...quien sabe

eh...no preguntare...-la ojiazul se pone las orejas de neko y se acerca a Freddy normal pero notoriamente avergonzada

No vas a hacerlo cierto~ -dice el pelicafe mayor con un leve sonrojo y ceño fruncido

Tengo que hacerlo~...-dice la peliplateada avergonzada para que al instante le de un beso dejando levemente estático al mayor- listo...vez~ no fue tan malo..-dice para alejarse de el antes de que vea lo avergonzada que estaba

Haber le toca a los inseparables el siguiente reto~ -dice riendo resonando por todo el lugar

Cierto! han estado callados todo el dia! es un milagro...y mas por Blake! -grita la peliplateada para voltear a verlos en lo cual se les ve muy entretenidos comiendo y viendo a todos como si nada

Porque han estado callados~ -pregunta la peliplateada muy confundida

Porque si hablamos nos meten en sus tonterias~ -dice el pelinegro comiendo un par de tacos

De donde rayos consiguieron la comida~ -pregunta su hermana muy confundida

En el cuarto donde se encerraron Nehory y Mike~ -dice el ojibicolor entretenido comiendo golosinas

Como sea tienen que hacer esto~ -dice la peliplateada llevandose a ambos sin importarles las quejas de ambos

Bien por lo mientras...enseña tu sensual torso Rox~ -dice la pequeña tricolor ya grabando desde que hablo

Claro~ -dice el pelirojo levantando lentamente su camisa para poco a poco revelar un no tan musculoso pero bien trabajado abdomen

Wooow~ lo que se pierden Nehory y Sakery~ -dice la tricolor riendo infantil mente mientras continuaba grabando todo- oigan sobre el siguiente reto...quien es Toshio~ -pregunta muy curiosa

Uno de los sensuales hermanos de Sakery~ -dice el pelirrojo riendo pícaramente

Y sobre el reto lo siento bella dama~ pero aun no lo secuestro -usa tono de angustia- pero esta noche lo rapto no se preocupe~ y por favor me recuerda ya que soy tan olvidadizo al igual que Nehory~ -ríe levemente

Si Sakery te oye te mata~ -dice el pelirrojo riendo socarronamente

No tiene porque enterarse~ -dice mientras ríe del mismo modo que el pelirrojo

Que! yo nunca haré eso! estas demente! -se escuchaba los gritos de un pelinegro dentro de la habitación y un tiradero de cosas

Bien continuemos...Ballon haz tu reto~ -dice ignorando los gritaderos de la habitación

Claro~ -dice el pequeño acercándose a la tricolor abrazándola tiernamente ganándose una mirada enfadada de una rubia- celosa~

Para nada...-gruñe la rubia por lo bajo

Pues no esta la otra guardia a si que...-se va hacia donde esta el pirata alfa con la pelirroja ganándose la mirada penetrante del mayor

No la despiertes~ -dice gruñendo levemente mientras frunce su ceño

Clarooo~ -dice el menor riendo como siempre mientras se acerca al oído de la muchacha- mama~

Eh~ -dice la pelirroja levantando levemente la cabeza con sus ojos entrecerrados, su cabello un poco despeinado y un pequeño hilito de baba- que onda~ -dice con voz adormilada para abrazarse mas al pelirrojo sacando un gran sonrojo mientras se tensaba alzando sus orejas y esponjando su cola (¿)

Listo~ -dice la peliplateada saliendo muy feliz sacando a sus dos hermanos uno como si nada y otro con mirada asesina- me perdí de algo~

Luego te informo de todo~ -dice la tricolor riendo levemente

Bien hagan el reto queridos~ -dice la peliplateada con mirada autosuficiente

Hey...Sa...Sakery! -dice el pequeño animatronic haciendo señas para que se agache

Mande...-dice la ojiazul agachándose a la altura del menor ganándose un sorpresivo beso en la mejilla

Era un reto~ -dice el pequeño alejándose mientras reía como siempre

Bieeen...oh cierto! Kuro este hay dentro hay un traje de maid creo que ese es para ti~ -dice la peliplateada apuntando en donde esta el dichoso traje

Oh¡ claro ya voy! dice la tricolor como si nada mientras se encerraba en el cuarto

Bueno hay voy~ -se acerca levemente sonrojado pero con la misma energia de siempre- emmm...y los pockys?

Toma! -caen unos pockys del conducto de arriba

Bien~ -se pone uno en la boca y mira al pelimorado que estaba muy sonrojado- juguemos~

Lo hago porque quiero no porque me estés diciendo...-dice el pelimorado acercándose al menor y a si empezando el juego, ninguno se rendía aunque uno no entendiera ni j de lo que pasaba y otro se encontraba abochornado continuaban, y sin mas..se rompioo el pocky!...pero ambos sin darse cuenta se encontraban besándose

D-deberías irte ya~ -se sonroja el mayor alejándose con los old dejando al menor sonrojado con su sonrisa de idiota

Te toca Jake que casi se me acaba la bateria del ipad! -dice la peliplateada apurando a su tsundere idiota

Espero se descargue! -dice el pelinegro enfadado mientras se acerca al confundido pelicafe- lo hago por el reto entiendes~?

Claro~ aunque igual me gusta esa guardia peliplateada no te preocupes~ -dice el pelicsfe como si nada ignorando la mirada del pelinegro el cual no supo reaccionar

Bien...empezemos! -dice con mirada decidida y poniendose el pocky en la boca lo cual empezo el juego e igual que con el albino...paso lo mismo sin embargo el beso contrario fue dulce y calmado, este fue con demasiada furia y pasion dejando a todos en shock y mas al pelicafe claro al separarse de ese demandante beso

Pienso que ahora si se enamorara de Jake~ -le dice el pelirrojo a la peliplateada la cual se encontraba grabando

Listo my turn! -grita la tricolor ya vestida solo con unas orejas y una colita alrededor de su cintura y las dos color amarillo con manchitas negras

Wooow que linda~ -la chulea el pelirrojo ojiverde ganandose una mirada asesina de la rubia animatronic

Gracias~ -dice la tricolor mientras se acerca a la rubia- nyaaa~ te amo Chica~! -dice la tricolor efusivamente mientras se le avienta encima restregándose como gatito a la sonrojada rubia

Y-ya entendimos, deja! -dice aun muy avergonzada

Porque Ney si puede y yo no? -dice mientras increíblemente las orejas y su cola se iban para abajo dejando una visión mucho mas tierna que antes

Esta bien, quédate~ -desvía la mirada mucho mas roja ignorando los gritos de alegría de la menor

Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1 dejo este reto y dice~ -dijo para que pusieran atención

Me encanto el capitulo y aquí les traigo más ratos...YAY

Reto a Toy Bonnie que abraze a Itzuco hasta el próximo capitulo y que nunca lo suelte y que en proceso aproveche y le de sus besitos XD

Reto a Nehory que le de un beso a...Mangle aunque sea cortito y tiene que ser en...los labios XD

Reto a Itzuco que EL le de un beso a Toy Bonnie que dure al menos 10 segundos

Agh! Se nota que me detestan...-susurra por lo bajo- bien~ lo hare..-se acerca al sonriente ojiverde y sin mas lo abraza dandole un sorpresivo beso pero mas calmado que la vez anterior haciendo disfrutar a ambos de el pero los chillidos de dos chicas fujoshis lo hicieron reaccionar alejándose muy sonrojado

Amo tu tsundere forma de ser~ -dice el peliazul abrazándolo y dandole leves besos en toda la cara ignorando el "no soy tsundere" del menor

Que!? Ella no besara a nadie! Esta dormida! -grita el pelirrojo aferrando mas a la menor

Un reto es un reto pirata~ -dice el albino con sonrisa autosuficiente

Vamos luego la tendrás para ti solito zorrito~ -dice el pelirrojo ojiverde parando a Nehory haciendo que esta despierte

Q-que? -dice levemente sonrojada y con mirada adormilada

Debes besar a Mangle~ -dice como si nada empujándola hacia al albino que muy sorprendido la alcanza a sujetar de la cintura

Besarte? Bien~ -dice sonriendo levemente haciendo sonrojar aun mas al albino y por si fuera poco hay esta! La niña por la cual se enamoro hace poco besándolo lo mas tierno posible, y creo que su cola y orejas expresan el nerviosismo que sentía en ese momento- esta bien a si? Me siento mareada...-dice la menor alejándose no sin antes acariciar las orejas del albino relajándolo nuevamente y volviendo a acostarse con el alfa celoso

Si quieres acuéstate con ese zorro copiador, se nota que eres mas feliz con el! -le gruñe por lo bajo enfadado

Nande? -lo voltea a ver viendolo a los ojos haciendo que este tragara saliva, nunca habia visto esa expresión tan sumisa y sonrojada de esa revoltosa pelirroja...que carajos le pasaba!

Creo que si funciono...-dice una voz en el cuarto

Que...-intento hablar el albino

Antes que nada yo no quería volver por ciertas cosas, pero ella me obligo a drogarla aunque nunca crei que el efecto duraria tanto a si que...ya saben porque esta a si~ -decia un chico pelimorado, palido, y con el traje de guardia (que le dieron al entrar hay) y otros dos guardias igual ya despiertos viendo la escena

Esta drogada!? -gritaban tanto prima/amigos y dos zorroides

Si, que cosa de la drogue no entienden!? -dice el pelimorado riendo burlonamente

Tu...-dice el pelirrojo intentando pararse enfadado

Quédate~ -se aferra la pelirroja aun mas dejando su rostro cerca de su cuello dejando estático al mayor y con un ahora muy notorio sonrojo y aun mas tenso al sentir la suave respiración de la menor-


	4. Cumplimos tarde (2)

Stefy Tsukino dice~ -rie levemente ante los acontecimientos

Entonces, si los diseños en los que te basas son de Pole-bear, entonces no le erré cuando me lo imaginé al Capitán Foxy quitándose la ropa y bailando sensual con ese aspecto. Y creeme, que para mi ese diseño es jodidamente sensual y mega-violable :v.

Oh, gracias por cumplir mis retos :3. Pero no crean que se van a librar de mi tan fácilmente muahahaha! (? Especialmente cierto pirata *le tira un beso* :v.

Foxy: Prepárate porque tengo demasiados retos sensuales para tí.

¿sabías que eres mi preferido number one? Despues de ti viene Toy Bonnie, Springtrap y Puppet.

Ahora si, vienen mis retos *saca un rollo de papel bien largo* (?

* Te reto a que te cuelgues del techo como Mangle.

* Que te encierres con él o ella en una habitación por 15 minutos.

* Que actúes como el Capitán Jack Sparrow :v.

* Que hagas fanservice con Nehory.

* Que te vuelvas a sacar la ropa y bailes "La chapa que vibra".

Te amo *inserte lluvia de corazones*. ¿No querés mi número así charlamos en privado? ¡Muero de amor por ti! Por favor, no me rechaces u.u

Puppet: enseñale a BB a usar el inodoro (?).

Toy Bonnie: pídele a Itsuko que sean novios.

Itsuko: acepta la propuesta de Toy Bonnie y densen un beso francés.

La chica del cabello tricolor que no recuerdo su nombre: encierrate en un cuarto con Chica y Toy Chica por todo un día entero.

Freddy/Toy Freddy/Golden Freddy: Comanse los mocos.

Golden Freddy: ¿Podrías predicarme la palabra del púrpura? (?

Todos, incluído el secuestrador: Los reto a que hagan el reto de las grajeas de Harry Potter. Ya saben, esas que tienen sabor a sandía, huevo podrido, jabón, tierra, etc :v.

Listo, es todo. Esperaré paciente la actualización xD.

Mi prima piensa lo mismo~ -dice la peliplateada riendo levemente

Eh? -se sonroja levemente por el "beso" - me alagas~ -dice sin saber que decir

Emmm...-no niega el reto pero señala a la pelirroja-

Yo me la quedo no te preocupes~ -se la arrebata el albino cargándola dejando que ambos se vean de frente a frente y el sujetándola del muslo y ella aferrándose al cuello sin notar el leve sonrojo de este

Idiota...-se acerca a el con aura macabra pero este le dice solo con los labios sin hablar "el reto"

Y como carajos lo hago!? -se intenta subir por la pared pero cae una y otra vez ganando las risas de todos- bien! Otro reto...

Enciérrense~ y no vallan a engañar a Nehory~ -burla el pelirrojo ojiverde

Que!? -pero ambos son empujados ya habiendo dejado a la menor en un lugar comodo del lugar

Bien mientras mejor que Puppet continue~ -dice la como si nada

Bien si fueras un niño real el baño...-le explico la forma y todo eso dejando a un niño confundido- entendiste?

Creo...? -dice el menor sin saber que decir

Algodoncito...se mi novio~ -dice el peliazul muy efusivamente

Acepto...-dice mientras rapidamente lo besa metiendo su lengua lentamente haciendo sonrojar al mayor

C-crei que yo lo haria...-jadea levemente aun sonrojado

Creíste mal -dice como si nada sonrojado al máximo

Claro~! -dice la menor llevando a ambas al cuarto una rubia sonrojada y otra como si nada

Somos humanoides...no tenemos eso -dicen el trio sin saber porque esa pregunta

La palabra del púrpura es tan asesina que siempre te dirá- "no puedes"~ -dice viendo a un pelimorado reir con ganas

Pero que tenemos que hacer o que? No lo explicas en el siguiente reto si? -rie nerviosamente- ya saquen a los zorroides

Idiota / amargado -dicen ambos zorros saliendo muy enfadados

Actuar como el? Yarg! Soy un pirata valemadre que me encanta beber~! -dice haciendo una patetica actuacion

Eres malo actuando~ -dicen todos al mismo tiempo mientras caia una gotita de su sien

Es que no se muy bien su personalidad! -se queja levemente- en serio debo hacerlo? -dice acercandose a la mareada pelirroja- oye~ sigues viva?

Siiii~ -dice arrastrando las palabras

Bien~ -dice sin mas besandola en los labios mientras recorria levemente su cintura haciendo que la menor suelte un leve gemido logrando que el pelirrojo se separe al instante muy sonrojado y nervioso- e-eh...h-hare el siguiente reto! -se aleja con sus orejas para arriba y su cola esponjada moviendola de un lado a otro debido al nerviosismo

Bien~ -se quita su gabardina y solo se abre unos botones de su camisa- no dijiste que toda la ropa o si~ -rie levemente y empieza a bailar muy sonrojado ante ese extraño baile ganando chiflidos y burlas de los demás- y-ya callense! -grita muy sonrojado ya dejando de bailar

Que? Oh pues no te rechazo pero tam...-se queda callado al sentir un aura aun mas macabra de la de el cerca y mas cuando mira las miradas de todos de: "estas jodido"

No la vas a rechazar... -se escucha detras de el

No es eso es...-intenta explicar el pelirrojo

Eres un idiota! Tu solo quieres popularidad! Maldito solo quieres harem! -chilla encaprichada la pelirroja muy sonrojada haciendo un puchero y con leves lagrimillas en sus ojos

C-calmate no es eso...-dice el pelirrojo sujetandola de los hombros

Haber si dices eso cuando me valla con Mangle~! -grita la menor alejándose muy "ofendida" pero no puede al sentir como la sujetan de la cintura y estar cara a cara con el pecho del mayor

Stefy lo siento, no te rechazo -aferra mas a la pelirroja contra el para que se calle- pero tampoco puedo aceptarte, no se como pero...mi principal objetivo es matar a esta niña revoltosa y caprichosa si? Lo siento~ -dice aferrando mas a la por ahora calmada pelirroja

Wooow que dramon~ -dice riendo sonoramente sin importarle las miradas asesinas- bien siguiente es Anne Holloway y dice

¡Ahora me doy cuenta que subiste los retos! D:

Voy a pedir mas retos :'B

Foxy: Roba el auto azul de la esquina, conducelo hasta la esquina, allí encontrarás una bolsa con un polvo blanco, entrégaselo a el viejito de la esquina, cuando se lo entreges el te dará un anillo con un diamante de plata, regaláselo a Nehory pero antes pregúntale "¿Quieres casarte con migo?" De nada babes BI

Bonnie: Como no me conoces, porque yo si, de hecho estoy atrás tuyo acosandote, vamos a tener unos siete minutos en el closet e.e

Itsuko: Agarra a Bombon por el cuello de su camisa, y dale un beso en los labios, apasionadamente si se puede *-*

Bombon: Te reto a agarrar a Nehory por la cintura ;v

Chica: Ve a la tienda de ropa de la esquina, dile a la vendedoras que quieres "el ya tu sabe" y ella te dará un vestido blanco, regaláselo a Kuro :'v

Mangle: Abrázame *-* te entiendo mijo :'v

Sakery: Tócale la nalga a Freddy, y después besa la frente de Golden Freddy

Nehory: Baila un baile sensulon que haga desangrar a los machos del lugar B''I

Lesto, espero que Bonnie se deje violar ;''v

Crees sobrevivir mientras te dejo por unos momentos~? -dice el pelirrojo mientras la guia con sus amigos

Claro que si! Pero no se porque te preocupas~ ni que te gustara...-susurra por lo bajo seria debido a un anterior acontecimiento

Yo no.:.-se queda callado intentando replicar

Nuestra relación es extraña verdad? Me lo has dejado claro...-dice yendo ya con sus amigos aun tambaleándose levemente

Agh! -dice el pelirrojo frustrado saliendo del cuarto sin ponerse a reflexionar que cuando el quisiese pudiese escapar de ese lugar y los retos (?)

Como llegaste!? -pregunta sorprendido el pelimorado

La magia de la escritura? -dice sin saber como le hizo

No creo que sea tan malo pues~ -dice el pelimorado yendo con la chica al clóset

Que haran? -pregunta de improvisto un ojiambar viendo como su animatronic favorito se iba con la desconocida chica

Porque, celos~-dice la pelirroja tirada acostada en las piernas de su albino

Solo se me hace raro...-dice mientras desvía la mirada-'bien cual es el siguiente reto! -grita con una sonrisa ignorando lo que acaba de decir

Ufff...Kuro tu turno~ -dice el albino al ver su reto dejando a la pelirroja recostada de la tricolor la cual no quería porque seguía con su rubia mas sin embargo...acepto (?)

Ven conejo~ -dice el albino mientras al ya estar frente a el le sujeta fuertemente del cuello de la camisa besándolo apasionadamente sacando un gemido sorprendido del peliazul y tan rápido como llego se alejo el ojidorado no sin antes darle una leve lamida en el labio inferior- listo~ -dice mientras vuelve a dejar al pelizul muy shockeado y sonrojado

Bien, aunque no creo que sea buena idea~ -dice el peliazul parando a la pelirroja y sujetandola firmemente de la cintura dejando a la pelirroja muy confundida pero sin hacer nada

Deja! Es incomodo~ -dice la pelirroja arrastrando las palabras y viendo para todos lados

Genial! Yo también salgo~ -dice la rubia emocionada a punto de salir

Y mi beso de despedida~? -dice la tricolor con mirada de cachorrito bajo la lluvia

Te lo daré cuando llegue si? -dice la rubia saliendo de hay muy sonrojada

Gracias Anne~ -dice el albino recibiendo el abrazo sin saber como se siente mejor- oye Bon-Bom como que ya suéltala no? -dice el albino con mirada asesina

Quédatela~! -se la avienta haciendo que nuevamente tenga que sujetarla

Hola kitsune~ -dice la pelirroja mas mareada acariciando las orejitas del zorroide albino sacando leves ronroneos de satisfacción sonriendo relajadamente

Q-Que!? Y-ya que...-dice la peliplateada acercándose al pelicafe haciendo que este carraspee nervioso y muy sonrojado

N-no lo harás verdad?

No claro que no~ -dice la menor sonriendo inocentemente

Hay me alegro por que...hay~! -dice el pelicafe sorpresivamente mientras brinca al sentir el leve apretón- o-oye! -dice muy sonrojado

Si te decía que si huirías lo siento~ -dice la peliplateada yendo con el rubio muy sonrojada

Muy bien, seria un honor señorita~ -dice el rubio cerrando sus ojos esperando el beso

G-gracias~ -dice la menor confundida y sin mas le da un leve beso en la frente y se va de nuevo con sus amigos sonrojada levemente

No lo hara! -dice el albino muy enfadado ante el reto pero sin darse cuenta la menor ya esta en el escenario

Kuro~! Pon la cancion de I=Fantasy de Seuu o algo a si~ -dice la pelirroja con trabajo de pie en medio ganando las miradas de todos incluyendo la de los extrañamente callados guardias

Claro Ney-san~ -dice la tricolor poniendo en su cel la canción a todo volumen

Yo soy tu sueño, tu sueño, tu eres mi sueño~ -canta la menor muy sonrojada moviéndose lentamente y con mirada adormilada y "tierna" sacando un leve o notorio sonrojo de todos los presentes hombres

Solo soy de ti, soy de ti, yo seré de ti~ -canta agachándose y parándose nuevamente recorriendo su cuerpo haciendo que todos se sonrojen ante el "espectáculo"

I'm your Fantasy~ Fantasy~ disfrútame por siempre, yo siempre re cuidare, i'm your fantasy~ -canta soltando un leve suspiro "sexy" al final quedando de rodillas con su suéter cayendo quedando al descubiertos sus hombres y su expresión de niña adormilada

Ya parenle! -dice el albino al notar las miradas hacia su tsundere amiga

Nunca creí que mi primita fuera a si cuando la drogan...-dice levemente sonrojada ante el espectáculo de su primita el cual alcanzo a grabar

Que carajos esta pasando aqui! -se abre la puerta de una patada viéndose un muy enojado pelirrojo zorroide y una rubia trayendo el vestido- déjenla en paz! -se acerca a ella

Bienvenido Foxy~ -dice la menor viéndolo tiernamente con su sonrojo aun mas notorio intentando pararse sin éxito

Agh...en serio~ -dice el pelirrojo dandose un face palm- bien escucha...espera~...-oye tu! Ella recordara esto? -dice el pelirrojo viendo al pelimorado el cual aun tenia un leve sonrojo y una sonricilla maliciosa

Nop~ todo sera olvidado~ -dice el pelimorado viendo a la menor de arriba a abajo ganandose la mirada asesina de ambos zorroides

Nehory...-empieza el pelirrojo no sin antes ponerle la gabardina que antes ya se había quitado para evitar miradas lujuriosas- no se como pero...a pesar de lo que dije...no se que sinto por ti, eres una niña idiota, revoltosa, latosa, nunca prestas atención...pero me agrada estar contigo, agh! Me gustas si!? Me vale que no lo recuerdes! Pero me gustas y quiero que re cases conmigo! -dice el pelirrojo enseñando el anillo y bajando la cabeza junto con sus orejas y cola y con un muy notorio sonrojo

Eh? -dice la pelirroja sonrojada y confundida- claro~ aunque se que no me quieres...acepto~ -dice la menor sonriendo levemente

No acabas de oir lo que te dije!? -grita enfadado por que ella no creia

Lo que cuenta es que acepte no~ -dice la menor enseñando su dedo en donde debe ir el anillo

Te amo mocosa idiota que no lo entiendes...-susurra por lo bajo el pelirrojo mientras le ponia el anillo y sin mas se iba con los demas animatronics dejando a la menor confundida y con un sonrojo notorio

Emmm...bien aqui esta tu vestido~ -dice la rubia dandole el vestido a la tricolor

Gracias Chica! Eres la mejor~! -dice mientras le daba un beso en el cachete dejando a la rubia avergonzada al ser el centro de atención

Y-ya salimos...-salen del closet un pelimorado ojirubi muy sonrojado y con la ropa desarreglada y una chica con una sonrisa dulce

Espero hayan disfrutado su tiempo juntos~ -dice riendo socarronamente despidiendo a la feliz muchacha

Que paso hay dentro~? -dice el pelicafe old a su amigo ganando una mirada curiosa del ojiambar

L-luego te cuento...-dice el ojirubi muy sonrojado

Ya dejen al pobre conejito~ mejor continuemos con el ultimo reto~ -dice ganandose un suspiro general de todos- y la siguiente y ultima es Hatsune Kawaii y dice~

Kyaaahhahahahaha (el kya se vuelve risa malevola) Por dios cuante e esperado esto jejejejeje (estilo Sr. Burns) Bueaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaamos!

Primero que Nada Nehory escribes genial te adoro!

Segundo amo tus ideas, algun dia ingresare a tu mente y robare tus ideaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas MUAJAJAJAJA

Tercero Te fijaste por si acaso en la parejita de Sping X Golden? es muy kawaii -3-

Y Cuarto los retos al fin y al cabo...(saca una lista tan larga como la de Santa Claus)

Quiero que Mangle se Rapte a Nehory y calme los celos que no son buenos para el alma.

Reto a Foxy decir su sexualidad ewe (yosequeelesbisexual I know)

Reto a Freddy y a Sakery a que se den besos ?

Reto a...BonBon se viole de una buena vez por todas a su lindo y tierno apacuchable uke pero para que Nehory no me mate por lo sobreprotectora pido que seas amable la primera vez ewe

Y reto a todos y cuando digo a todos es TODOS! incluido el presentador jejeje a que jueguen...LA BOTELLA HENTAI! Si no la conocen es el juego de la botella donde los retos son hentaiiiiiii a morir, lemon incluido en mayoria. Preferentemente que la linda parejita de ciertos zorritos y chica mega creativa que le voy a acosar para ver sus ideas tenga algun retito hentai y una que otra verdad jejejeje (cofcofNehoryaquiendiablosprefierescofcofcof?)

Jejeje sin mas que reportar se despide la Zorrita

Sayonara!

Muchisimas graciaaaaaas~ y como ingresaras a mi mente? -pregunta confundida sin entender el "sarcasmo" debido a su mareo- si de echo debo hacer creo que un fic~ lo hare el domingooo~ hehehe -rie por lo bajo como borracha (?) ganándose una mirada de "pobrecita" de todos (?)

Con gusto~! -el albino rapidamente se lleva a la pobre pelirroja sacandole una cana verde al pelirrojo alfa

Oye deja hay a mi esposa! -dice el pelirrojo viendolo asesinamente

Calmate pirata~ que le puedo hacer~ -dice sonriendo de lado y encerrandose con ella en un cuarto

Maldito...-gruñe por lo bajo y empezando a caminar en direccion a donde fue

Responde celoso de todos modos ahorita saldrán~ -dice riendo ante el espectáculo

Soy hetero echo y derecho~ -gruñe con un leve sonrojo- aunque chicos lindos no me desagradan...-susurra por lo bajo ganando se el "uuuhhh" de burla de todos- cállense!

Bien creo...-dice el castaño oscuro ante las miradas recelosas de los otros "Freddy's" y viéndose tanto "oso" como peliplateada empieza dandole leves besos en la frente y el pelicafe se los daba en el cachete ante su bochorno

Nunca dijiste donde~ -rie levemente la peliplateada

Tu si sabes trollear Sakery~ -rie burlonamente el pelirrojo ante el asentimiento del ojibicolor

Con gusto lo violo~! -dice el peliazul acercandose peligrosamente a un nervioso albino

Oshe! Conejito de juguete! -grita la pelirroja abriendo la puerta de la habitación de una fuerte patada- tocas a mi albino y juro que te hago mujer y de una manera no muy linda! -reclama mas enfadada y alterada de lo normal haciendo que la mayoria de los hombres traguen saliva en seco

Vamos Ney calmate~ -la intenta calmar el albino- si no quieres yo lo protejo si? -dice el zorro albino para quedar bien con ella

Gracias Mangle! -festeja la menor mientras se iba gateando con los demás debido a no poder mantenerse en pie

Bueno, y sobre tu reto...no creo que sea buena idea~ -la tricolor voltea a ver a la pelirroja que se encontraba ya noqueada por hay- lo siento para la proxima si?

**Bueno ya espero pidan mas retos~ -dice riendo levemente **

A quien se lo dices? Esto es en vivo! -dice sorprendido el albino

**Si~ bueno ya nos vemos~ -se escuchan pasos alejarse **

Espero hagan mas preguntas que retos...esto me cansa mucho~ -se queja el albino acostandose a lado de la pelirroja

Bueno, sufrimos mañana~ -dice el pelirrojo ojiverde riendo burlonamente

Continuara OwO

(1) no recuerdo si en el estilo de polebear Mike es pelinegro creo que si pero igual mike será pelinegro xD

(2) Recuerden que Rox es el jefe de Sakery y mio en nuestro mundo paralelo de su fic xD

Espero les haya gustado y pidan mas retos y preguntas que eso me enamora *u*

Bueno saludos tengan un buen dia/tarde/noche n.n

PD: Oh! Por cierto~ me dijeron que "x" chica que ni siquiera recuerdo su nombre (es que ni me interesa buscarlo xD) hizo critica de uno de mis fics "Caprichosa" en "malos fics" o algo a si y bueno solo queria darle las gracias ya que gracias a su critica (se nota que esta chava y ni siquiera sabe de lo que habla siento lastima por ella ya que se nota que ni tiene vida social, digo a de estar buscando autores x para criticarlos? Digo se nota que la pobrecita ni sabe ni que pedo con su vida Cx) me hizo mas famosa ya que mas gente conoce a "Shinoby Nehory" a si que gracias chica desconocida, me haces mas famosa de lo soy *u*

Gomen si esta raro es solo que no lo cheque Cx


	5. Aviso! Hasta luego

Se que les debo una enorme disculpa! u.u

Desaparezco por mucho tiempo, publico y luego me largo de nuevo :'c

Lo siento la escuela no me deja hacer esto y el calor exprime mi poca creatividad xc

A si que...siento que no puedo con esto...supongo que es un hasta pronto no?...no se cuando pueda confiar mis fics...es algo que me duele ya que soy "escritora" desde hace mucho tiempo y me pega duro dejarlo pero es solo que no siempre ando creativa y ahora siento que escribo mas por obligacion que por diversion...a si que, siento tener que hacer esto en serio xd

Muchas gracias por todas las lindas personitas que estuvieron conmigo apoyando mis fics, en serio se los agradezco mucho c':

Y se que es una pesima idea de que me largue de aqui y me largue ahora a face (?) pero queria decirles que bueno, que tal irnos todos a una pagina de face y a si estar mas juntos (?) uvu/

No estoy haciendo esto por publicidad en serio x.x

Simplemente lo digo para tontear todos hay en la pagina y toda la onda, ya saben "soltarnos" y ser nosotros mismos u

Ademas podran preguntarles a mis Ocs lo que quieran y ellos responderan *u* (es mas facil dibujar que hacer un cap de fics con mas de 2 mil palabras xd)

No se si sea bueno idea todo esto, pero supongo que sera divertido ademas nuestros "Ocs" podran socializar x'D

Y bueno, ustedes aqui en los reviews me dicen que les parece la idea si~? u.u/

Siento dejar esto en serio xd

Esto era todo, los amo! En serio gracias por todo este tiempo que me apoyaron c:

PD: Noches Oscuras lo terminare mañana (ya nomas falta un cap debo dejar la flojera xd) eso era todo bye-bye~ n.n

PD: La pagina se llama "Shinoby Nehory: Preguntas y Respuestas"


End file.
